bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
BalkanVision Song Contest 21
|opening = VICTORIA performing "I Wanna Know" |interval = Luna performing "My Kingdom" and "Prezident" |map year = 21 |entries = 22 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = None |winner = "I'll Give You My Heart" |pre = 20 |nex = 22 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest 21 will be the twenty-first edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Plovdiv, Bulgaria, following Bulgaria's victory at the BalkanVision Song Contest 20 in Zurich, Switzerland, with the song "I Wanna Know", performed by VICTORIA. This is the fifth time that Bulgaria will host the contest, having previously hosted the seventh, ninth, thirteenth and eighteenth editions. The contest will be held at the Kolodruma Hall. It will consist of a final. The show will be hosted by Luna and Boris Bonev. The event is organized by the Balkan Broadcasting Union and hosted by BNT. 22 countries will compete with Bosnia and Herzegovina, Moldova, Montenegro and Transnistria returning to the competition, while Italy, Kosovo, Monaco, Republika Srpska, Romania, San Marino and Turkey withdrew. Location The contest will most likely take place in the winning country of the previous edition. Format Contest The contest will consist of a final. Visual design The host broadcaster will select a slogan and based on that they will produce the theme art for the edition. Presenter(s) On the 28 October 2019, the Bulgarian broadcaster BNT announced, that Luna and Boris Bonev would host the show. Luna represented Bulgaria in the seventh and nineteenth editions. Running order On the 28 October 2019, the running order had been made by a professional team from Bulgaria. Switzerland will open the show with "Mami" by Ta'Shan, while the host country Bulgaria will close the show with "Ne Idvay" by Preslava. Participating countries Returning artists Participants Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: Other countries Active BBU-members * - RAI failed to send their voting within the given deadline last edition and were fined by the BBU. * - RTK failed to send their voting within the given deadline last edition and were fined by the BBU. * - On the 20 October 2019, the Monégasque broadcaster TMC announced, that Monaco would take a break from the contest to find agreements with different artists. TMC announced, that they plan to return to the BalkanVision Song Contest 23. * - On the 10 September 2019, RTRS announced the country's withdrawal after having scheduling issues. * - TVR failed to send their voting within the given deadline last edition and were fined by the BBU. * - On the 14 September 2019, the Sammarinese broadcaster SMRTV announced the country's withdrawal without citing any reason. * - On the 12 October 2019, the Turkish broadcaster TRT has announced that Turkey would withdraw for 'political reasons', most likely referring to the Turkish offensive in Syria. It's not known when the country plans to return to the competition. However, the BBU made their statement, that it would be too dangerous to host in a country which is currently at war, should the country win and have put a blockade over the Turkish participation, not allowing the country to compete until the offensive is over. Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 21